1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ringed intake filter for a hair dryer which can be connected to the housing of the hair dryer and which has a screen serving as the filter. The screen can either be held replaceably in a ring or be made of one piece with the ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A filter having a screen integral with a ring is described in German Patent Disclosure DE-A-2930381. A filter having a screen replaceably held in a ring has been customary for many years and today is the most used form. The replaceability of the screen used as a filter makes its cleaning easier and permits changes in mesh density.
If the mesh density is relatively high, fewer particles are pulled through the hair dryer and correspondingly fewer dust particles are burned in the heating coils of the hair dryer. However, the amount of air conveyed suffers and the filter becomes more easily plugged. In commercially used hair dryers, a large amount of conveyed air is desired, because this shortens the drying time, as is a pleasant odor.